Memories
by Rouge Mage
Summary: A Scooby recalls things in the past. Post season 7.
1. Fireside thoughts

_Author's note: I own nothing but the laptop I'm writing this on. Anyone who is silly enough to think otherwise will be laughed at. If I owned the characters I am borrowing from their separate owners I would be a very happy girl._

_This was created from muses that attacked me while I was in class. Feedback is welcomed with open arms._

_Summary: A Scooby muses over some photographs many years down the road._

A man who had seen better days limped through the sizable living room of his home. One Xander Harris was enjoying the fact that he knew he was an old man. The creaking of his bones alerted him of that fact. At nearly seventy he knew he had lived a fruit full life. He sat down in his favorite chair by the fire place.

"Huh, what's this," he squinted with his one eye. Then a grin broke out across his face. The old photo album, he thought he had misplaced it the other day.

"I can't believe I made it to be this old," he muttered as he slide the album into his lap. He flipped it open to look at the various pictures.

i A man is grinning up at Xander in one. Seeming to wave, dark hair similar to Buffy's in appearance. His Godson Jessie James Potter, beside him is a young girl with bright green eyes and wire framed glasses. Lilly Elizabeth Potter, the spitfire who ended up marrying a boy named Richard Weasly fifteen years ago Xander recalls with a smirk. /i

"Don't they have a kid on the way now," Xander muttered rubbing his chin. Then his gaze flickered to a picture of one of his lost loves. Anya, the sight of her picture made his heart clutch itself.

"I still love you," he murmured to himself. Then glanced at another girlfriend he couldn't keep. He had let her go because he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the world of demons. Though he had suspected she might be a witch. A beauty he had met while traveling in Africa. White hair that took his breath away and blue eyes that still had an effect on him.

"If only I had been braver," he murmured while running a finger over the picture. Then he flipped through the pages, wanting to look at the love that had been forged and lasted all these years. A smile appeared of his face as he looked upon the blonde in the picture, this picture was at a party celebrating the fact he had somehow saved Prince William.

"Integra, that's the day I met you. You wanted to know how I had beaten that FREAK. I wasn't even sure. God, you still take my breath away," Xander muttered with a grin.

"Of course I do, Alexander. You said I'd always be beautiful to you," Xander heard his wife say. He looked up and their gazes locked. There was a shared pained look. Their son had recently died in a ghoul attack; they were now caring for their grandson, Abraham Hellsing.

"How's Abe?"

"He had that nightmare again," Integra informed him. Xander just chuckled.

"I think I'll show him picture of his extended family in the morning. That will cheer him up I think," Xander said thinking back to all the people he had met over the years. He also recalled Alucard and Walter threatening him with bodily harm in their own way if he ever hurt Integra. Not that Xander ever had.

Nor would he ever bring harm to any member of his family. Not while he was still alive.


	2. Grandpa better explain this

_Author's Note: Muses are evil creatures that attack you when you need to get other things done. I will probably write this in a Drabble form of around 500 words per chapter. If anyone has any feed back, please give it. I will shower you with much praise._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the muses who urge me to get this out of my system. I only hope I do the characters justice._

_Summary: Second part to Memories. Xander's grandson starts to go through a certain photo album. Set post season 7, many years into the future. Will be a multi-cross over eventually. For now it's mostly BtVS/ Integra Hellsing with a little surprise at the end._

Young Abraham Hellsing was wandering his grandparent's home early that morning. His dark hair was mused from sleep. The boy didn't feel like combing it. One of the maids might grab the child though and comb it for him.

He wrinkled his nose in annoyance. He didn't want them touching his hair. It was fine the way it was, the ten year old boy had decided. He found his way to the living room, and glanced around.

"Ha! Safe," Abraham whooped and jumped up onto the couch, snuggling into the pillows. But then something caught his attention. He glanced over towards his grandpa Xander's favorite chair. Then blinked slowly with the curiosity that came with his age.

He slid off the couch, giving a soft squeak when his bare feet touched the hardwood floor it being quite cold. He quickly sprung onto a rug, burying his toes in the rug.

"Cold," he commented out loud. Then picked up the old photo album with a curious air.

He just plopped down on the rug and flipped it open. He shifted through page after page of pictures. None of them caught his interest until he noticed something very strange.

"Huh? How come Gramps is in that picture with the Justice League! They're just Saturday morning cartoons," the young boy exclaimed looking socked. He thought he even saw great-auntie Dawn in the picture too. Grandpa better explain this tale. Or else.


	3. Telepaths and Answers

_Author's Note: This will possibly be longer than I had expected. Thanks to my one and only reviewer so far goddessa39. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head, as crazy and demented as people have accused them being. I also own this plot. It's my own thing. If anyone gets a plot bunny from this, feel free to use it. Plot bunnies from my experience are evil violent creatures._

_Chapter Summary: Xander sees his grandson looking at a familiar picture. His grandson demands answers which will lead to more questions. Post season 7 by many years._

_And now on with our show._

Xander had been up for half an hour. He had finished showering and dressing. He may be older now but he could still dress himself thank you very much. He was wandering through the house missing the sounds of his three boys when they were growing up. Echoes of a time now gone rang through his head.

But something else echoed in his mind. Alucard, the Hellsing family pet monster.

_The boy is up Alexander. I see he has found something that only brings to mind more questions._

Xander was glad he was used to Alucard's telepathy now. "Alucard, don't do that. Spying on Abe are you? And…oh never mind. Trying to get you to call me Xander is like how G-Man used to get annoyed at me calling him that," Xander grumbled in a good natured way.

Xander had a feeling about what Alucard had spoken of. That caused him to just move off towards the living room. He eyed his grandson, wanting to tell Abe off for walking around without shoes again. But he didn't say a word. He just moved and took a seat o the couch.

Abraham looked up from where he was. "Gramps!" He flashed a bright lop-sided grin that indicated he was Xander's grandson. Only a Harris-Hellsing could do that.

"Hey Abe," Xander spoke watching his grandson look down at a picture.

"Grandpa. How come there's a picture of you with a bunch of cartoon characters?" He inspected the picture more closely. "Uncle Wesley is there too!" He pointed to the boy he was a near mirror-image of.

Xander had to laugh. "Long story there."

"But…Why do they look so real? Even the Flash looks real-life. He has his arm in a sling," Abraham pointed out.

Xander grinned at the boy. "That's because they are real. Just another reality."

When he saw the questioning look on Abraham's face he knew it would be story-telling time. The only way to really satisfy the boy.

_A/N: Longer than I had wanted. But I'm too lazy to break it into parts._


End file.
